


Supertinywords' Botw Tumblr Oneshots

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Tags vary per oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: A collection of oneshots I've posted to my Tumblr, Supertinywords.(Tags vary per oneshot)





	1. Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you don't have tumblr, so this is just a bunch of stuff I've written over the months.

Screaming

 

Link didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. He could hear the champions voices, but they seemed to understand- they knew to stay quiet unless they had to speak, had to tell him where to go or how something is done. The champions, though dead, had a sense of rationality to them.  
Others did not.  
It was the screaming, the crying, the wailing that came with every step taken closer to what once was a town, a city. The bloodcurdling screams and wails that split Link’s ears and near drove him to insanity. They begged for mercy, for anything that would save them, save their children. The guardians heard none of it- they only destroyed.They left only ghosts behind to scream their stories to any who could hear.  
Link heard all of it, but could do nothing.


	2. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- Self harm, self hatred, angst.

Untitled

 

He wasn’t supposed to feel like this anymore.The shrine of resurrection had taken his memories, so he shouldn’t remember what it feels like to crave this. To crave the feeling of silence when his head gets too loud, to crave the moment of calm amidst everything going on in his messed up life.Of course, he doesn’t remember doing it- but he could feel in every memory the small presence of cuts on his thighs. He knows they were there and sees the scars, the evidence of their existence. He knows that they existed, too neat to have been put there by any monster or enemy.  
Unless he himself was an enemy, that was- which seemed all the more likely as time went on.   
But he wasn’t supposed to feel like this anymore, was he? Sure, everything felt too loud and too uncertain, but shouldn’t he have thought up a better way to cope?  
Shouldn’t he be better by now?


	3. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Numb

 

The numbness was the worst. Late at night when everything else faded away that was all Revali was left with- just that cold, empty feeling that meant that nothing was going wrong, but it wasn’t exactly going right either. No one had caught on, at least- no one knew how tired and worn he was, how he struggled- that was good. Reassuring, in a twisted way. No one could possibly figure out how much he was hurting.  
But at the same time, there was nowhere to go to. There had never been anywhere to go to but still- it was hard being all alone because no matter what you do there’s no one to care.  
Revali scoffed. He’s surrounded by people now, and they don’t care. It’s not that he’s alone- it’s that no one knows how far he’s come.Which is good- in a sense. Reassuring. He’ll keep it that way.


	4. The Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revalink!
> 
> Alternate Universe where Link died instead of the champions! Narration and sort of angst.

The Veil

 

The expression of a ‘Veil between Worlds’ is an interesting one- one that Revali had often spent both long nights and short moments lingering on. It was a strange expression- as if other worlds were as a woman’s face on the other side of a common Hylian marriage garb.   
Or perhaps it referred to the type that is worn to a funeral- one that hides the face from being seen with unsightly tears. He would certainly wear one if it was acceptable- that kind of concealment was what he thought to be very practical. Of course, Revali enjoyed hiding his feelings in a sort of metaphorical veil, then again- so his opinion would only match the two, yes?  
Anyway- or was the world they were in the woman, peering out into a different world through a thin slip of reality. That was an interesting concept, but it placed such importance on ones own world. Personally I believe out worlds are like two separate women- peering out from different veils and seeing each other merely in passing.  
But that’s just my say, anyhow-  
Revali knew some of these, 'thin places’ as they were called- late at night on the rolling hills around Rito Village, the very top of the pillar, sitting on the edge of the landing-  
Link’s Landing. They had argued there countless times, and that’s why Revali named the place after the fallen Hylian hero. But sitting here- it made it seem as if he were in another world entirely. Maybe one where the fight against Ganon had gone differently- one where Link survived. Maybe one where he himself died. He could never be sure- he only got a feeling that Link was close.  
That feeling could also be the taste of fruitcake on his tongue, or indigestion- but Revali didn’t mind that. He only peered out from his veil, looking for his lost lover.


	5. Failure - Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali angst, based on a piece by stitchesofsoulsart on tumblr
> 
> Vague implied Revalink?

Failure - Forgotten

 

Death has a way of putting perspective on things. Revali was always so absorbed in the moment- winning life as it came to him. He never let his guard down, never batted an eye the other way.But now… Now it all felt so futile. The end- Ganon took everything from them. And it really was everything- barely anyone survived the onslaught.   
The Rito survived least of all, Revali thought bitterly to himself- the Rito had fallen possibly worst of all the kingdoms. Vah Medoh was the first to be taken, the first to turn on its own.Revali supposed that he got what he deserved- a failure, that’s what he was. A failure of a champion beaten by a shred of the power they were facing. It was only fair that among his people, and to Link-  
It was only fair for him to be completely forgotten.


	6. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali angst, again.

Again

 

“No, try again.”  
Worn down into a a low, scraping sound Revali’s voice barely made it past his beak as he spoke. He had been here- in the flight range- since sun-up. It was dark now, almost too dark for him to be able to see the targets hung up on various spots across the rock.He could, of course, see them- his eyes weren’t that bad. In this dark, and having been training for so long, Revali wasn’t quite sure of his own eyes.That was probably a good sign that he should stop- that the night was over and he should go back to the village, or at least rest at the flight range’s fire- but Revali couldn’t stop now.  
“No, do it again.”  
He pulled himself off the ground and crouched down into position again. He could feel the stone, cold under his wings. He could feel the wind rustling his feathers, lapping at his braids, scarf, and skirt. The sharp smell of cold air mingled with woodsmoke hung in the air. His heart was beating out of his chest.  
“This time, this time for sure.”  
Revali could feel the tugging at his soul as the wind burst up from beneath him, and he soared once more.Not for long, however. Quickly his wing clipped on the edge of the whirlwind- wrenching his body outwards. He could feel himself spiraling- barely maneuvering to land on the ground.  
He hit with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs- to make him thankful that he wore a breastplate.  
“No, try it again.”  
He pulled himself to his feet.


	7. Here with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revalink angst
> 
> Based on on @splendidcitrus comic

Here with Me

 

Link could feel the sheets rusting beside him, he knew that Revali had been awake since dawn. He was always like that- waking up early, wanting a good start to the day.But still he always waited for Link- if not patiently. Link could feel his eyes on him, waiting for him to stir. Never saying anything, though. Revali didn’t want to wake him- that was one of those little things about him.  
Link smiled, and flopped his hand over onto Revali’s head- feeling the soft feathers there, the transition from feathers to beak. He was as warm as he always was, and Link could feel Revali’s entire body perk up beneath his arm.  
“It’s time to wake up, knightling. The birds are already awake.” He grumbled as Link ruffled his feathers, though he leaned in to the touch.  
Link laughed at that- reaching for Revali to drag him closer, back under the covers with him.  
But then, he went cold. There was nothing there for his hand but cold sheets. He was alone, like he always was.


	8. In sleep they come - in waking they leave their marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revalink angst and nsfw-ish at that! Nothing explicit, don't worry.

In sleep they come- in waking they leave their marks

 

Memories come by in a flow of senses- drifting though Link’s dreams as if blown by the wind. He can never quite remember- never quite grasp what happened but he can feel it, he can feel them.  
He can feel the sunshine and blood on his face as clearly as he can smell the salt in the air. Mipha’s laugh breaks the air as they fight, the familiar leather grip of a sword clenched in his hand.  
He can feel the air of discomfort as he stands with his back against the cold stone of one of Hyrule Castle’s many towers- just outside the door. The rain is cold and drizzling off his hat as Zelda sobs- just out of sight.  
He can feel hot breath and smooth feathers, sleek beneath his fingers. Those noises that Revali makes are shameful- only matched by his own. They both smell of salt and sweat, pressed close together.  
But as quickly as the memories come, they go. In sleep they come- In waking they leave their marks. Link can still feel, he can still know- but it’s all gone.


	9. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revalink fluff! Christmastime fluff

Home for the Holidays

 

Revali was never big on Christmastime. Parts of the charm and the celebration just didn’t quite fit for him- the grand gestures to people you don’t care about, the meaningless traditions…The family to spend it with, if he was honest. Growing up alone in the Hebra region there really wasn’t much reason to celebrate. It was cold, dark, and it just served as a reminder that he was, at the end of the day, alone and forgotten.  
Link seemed to have a different approach. Like most things he did he flung himself right into it with stockings and the tree and the baking- he loved everything from the cheesy songs to the smell in the air. It was hard to refuse him when he was just so… Happy.But still, things were a little off with him. Losing his parents, even a couple years back, always hurt during the holiday season. Hell, last year they barely had a celebration.  
This time though, this time everything was perfect. The tree- though short, and over-cluttered- shone in their one window. The smell of peppermint waved through the air. The apartment was warm and dimly lit by the Christmas lights.Revali couldn’t help but smile as he was curdled up on the couch, legs tucked up under a blanket. Even though it held little significance to him- seeing Link happy was what mattered. A presence flopping down beside him started Revali- causing him to jump. Link took advantage of this, cuddling under his now-raised arm.

“It’s nice to be home for the holidays.” Link signed lazily, smiling with his eyes nearly shut.

Revali cocked his head. “But we’re not…”

Link shushed him with a finger pressed to his lips. “Wherever you’re with me will always be home.”


	10. Revali Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revalink, at least one sided.
> 
> Angsty Revali poetry? A combination of Revali and Revali Pt 2.

Revali Poem

 

You won’t find me there  
In the ease, the breeze, the falling leaves  
The trees that blow in the wind- free

You won’t find me there  
Where the earth is bright and light  
Shines down even in dark, dark night

You’ll find me here  
In sky, I’ll fly, alone I’ll die  
And now I wonder why- but cannot cry

You’ll find me here  
What else can I do, can I choose?  
What can I do but wait for you?

You come to me here  
I’ve lost count of the date, this long waitYour hesitant gait, you’re late

You come to me here  
With confused eyes, shy, lies  
Are all you remember of me- disguise

But then you’re gone  
I’m sad to say as you walk away  
Forever I pray, that I might see the day

But then you’re gone  
Without another thought, you fought  
And won where I could not.

But then you’re gone  
And I’ve lost your face, your grace,  
And I can no longer chase

You won’t find me there  
I’m the wild, as you wander as a child  
As your duties are piled once more

You’ll find me here  
With no one, still here alone  
Standing in the sun, but never feeling.


	11. Underestimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sided Revalink-ish? But not really...

Underestimated

 

Revali underestimated Link. When you look at him he’s a scrappy kid- cute, but infuriating. There’s not one thing about him that wavers, no part of him is afraid.  
Or so he thought. Because in truth Link screams on the inside, he wants but he cannot have, his bones tell him to run away and hide, that it’ll all be okay. But it won’t be.  
But it won’t be unless he makes it right and that’s what Revali didn’t realize- that Link is the one who tears down walls with his fists to make a way out for others. He is the one who burns down everything that gets in others way.  
Link is a protector, and that’s what Revali overlooked as he just saw a cute, scrappy kid from the good side of town. He didn’t see the storm surrounding that calm.


	12. Gerudo Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great 'Why are Gorons in Gerudo Town' debate continues.

Gerudo Town

 

“Do we let him in?”

The guards looked at each other in confusion, glad that the small group of champions had chosen to stand back from the gate.

“I don’t know, Kali! He’s Goron, their gender is…” 

“Well, Bea- he’s not a vai.” Kali shrugged, leaning her spear against the wall.

“He isn’t a voe either!” Bea exclaimed, still trying to keep her voice to a whisper.

They both looked out at the party again. There was the Chief Urbosa- standing directly next to the problem himself, Daruk. He was the Goron Boss, similar to their Chief, as far as they knew. A Rito vai standing with them seemed rather distraught, fiddling with the blue beads at the ends of her braids and adjusting her scarf. The Hylian Princess- Zelda- stood beside one of their horses, while another vai in traditional Gerudo dress was patting the horses nose.  
The only issue was the Goron. 

“Technically, the law is no voe allowed inside.” Kali stated, grabbing her spear once more. “So, he should be fine. Right?”

Bea groaned, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. “That’s one way to interpret it.”

“Hey, Bea- if we aren’t right, the Chief won’t allow him inside.” Kali reassured.

Bea sighed. “Okay, okay.”


	13. Useless - Ungrateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy dysphoria based on my own experience. Which is to say, Angst!

Useless - Ungrateful

 

Useless.  
Link looked himself in the mirror and that was the only word that came to mind. Useless. His body was a good one- one that was considered very attractive by a lot of people. Full thighs and breasts, a nice butt, wide hips- his collection of ‘pretty’ features seemed like it should make him happy. People wanted to look like him, he knew that. People wanted his lack of a stomach, people envied his petite stature.   
Ungrateful. Useless.  
Because just like girls and women wanted his little, curvy figure they shunned men built the same way. It was unattractive for a man to be shorter than six foot- let alone being shorter than five foot. Those curves, that soft figure just wasn’t something people considered close to masculine.  
Useless.  
Link knew that it was useless to compare, useless to base his worth off of how other people saw him. But still it was like all he could see was from the outside- a petite little tomboy with wide blue eyes and thick golden curls. It was sickening to think of himself like that, he wished that it would all just stop-  
Useless.  
It was useless crying like this because boys aren’t supposed to cry like this, but Link couldn’t help breaking down in front of the mirror, staring at a body that so many people would want.


	14. Valentine's Day - Revalink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revalink Valentines fluff!

Valentine's Day Revalink

 

The weather was still cold, much to Link’s anguish. When Revali had said they would be visiting his hometown he hadn’t thought it would be quite so… Frigid.Snow blew by outside, coating the ground in a fresh layer of white. They had been stuck in their hotel room for a while now, more by choice than anything else. Neither of them enjoyed the cold.Link wondered absently if Revali regretted that they had come here for Valentines Day weekend. It had only taken a little more than the better part of a day to get here in Link’s beat up truck- driving as straight north as they could, so it wasn’t like they wasted money on a plane ticket.   
And at the same time… Link glanced over to Revali, who was curled up on the couch next to him. He had been reading; his book still in his hands. Carefully, Link took the book and put it down on the coffee table. Revali stirred but didn’t wake up, curling in closer to Link.  
And the snow may not have been great- but it was as good an excuse as any to stay inside and cuddle with Revali.  
Happy Valentine’s Day, Link thought, not wanting to say it aloud in case he were to wake Revali.


	15. Valentine's Day - Zelpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zelpha fluff you all came for.

Valentine's Day Zelpha

 

Zelda had no idea what she would do. That was always the case, wasn’t it? When it comes down to the people you care about, you never know what to do for them.   
So that’s how Zelda ended up wandering around the store as if lost the day before Valentine’s Day.  
She could get cake or chocolate or something like that- but wasn’t it cheesy and impersonal? No, it needed to be perfect. Flowers were nice, but it just wasn’t quite right. She knew that Mipha would be happy no matter what she was given- but Zelda needed it to be just right.So she had gone home empty handed, trying to remember whether or not they had unsalted butter.

***

Making a cake was harder than Zelda had thought. For one it had gotten very messy very quickly- she hadn’t put much thought into that. But she had all the ingredients, Link’s favorite recipe, and she was going to do this. Mipha was still at work, so she should still have-  
The door opened.

“I’m home!” Mipha said, her keys jangling still as she shut the door.

There was no way Zelda could even get it into the oven at this rate, even if she hurried. Mipha rounded the corner, into the kitchen.

“What’s…?” 

“Happy Valentines Day?” Zelda offered, smiling awkwardly, spatula in one hand. This isn’t his she had wanted it to go, but the way Mipha was smiling…

Mipha reached up and dusted a bit of flour off of Zelda’s cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” And then they kissed.


	16. Forget-Me-Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet Revalink fluff

Forget me not

 

Winter came with mixed feelings for both of them. After the calamity especially- Winter was a time you spent close with family, but now… Revali was glad to see the winter gone. As the snow melted and turned the ground muddy and disgusting it was more than welcome. The warmer weather meant change and more- so much more than being trapped up in the winter.  
Looking at Link, he had an idea that he was thinking something similar. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and took pictures of the first brave flowers with his Sheikah Slate.

Revali smiled at that, the tenderness of recording a little memory like that. Winter had been full of looking at Link’s photographs, and he was already storing up once again.  
The way Link stood there he himself was like a flower- blue tunic and golden hair glowing in the afternoon sun. A forget-me-not, almost.  
Revali found himself laughing at that, though it was strange. Last fall he would have cried thinking of how Link had forgotten all that they had before. But now?  
He looked over at Link, taking more photos and making more memories.

It wasn’t too bad, anymore.


	17. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champions all die, per canon compliance. Angst. Very sad.

Silence

 

The goddess Hylia’s gift had proven useful over their time as champions- the ability to hear each other’s thoughts when properly projected was invaluable in battle. Each of them knew what the others were planning one step ahead, allowing the champions to move as one.

It was a cruel gift, however, at the end. Revali was the first to die- caught by surprise by the terrible beast, falling silent only after terrible screams shook the others to the core.

Those screams, the agony within them, distracted Daruk for only a few seconds. His guard fell, and Fireblight’s weapon found its mark. His shout sent waves of tremors through the earth.

Urbosa fought for a long time, only falling when her own electricity powered the monster she was battling. Quietly she fell to the ground, struggling for breath to lift her sword to the very end.

It wasn’t the screams that took it all from Mipha. The screams were to be expected. She held out hope that their sound meant her fellow champions still lived. The ragged edges of Urbosa’s breath still lived on in her mind, but then… Silence.  
That was the last straw, the only thing holding her back. Mipha threw everything she had at the beast, no longer using evasion to keep herself alive as long as possible. She healed her wounds as they appeared, surrounded by a glow of power so strong the monster averted it’s horrible eye.

Then, she faltered. Only so much energy was there for her to use, and no sound reached her ears. There was nothing left, and her power began to fade.  
No, she could hear Link as he fought a guardian- there was some hope left.

She heard him cry out just as Waterblight’s spear pierced her stomach.

***

Their blessing from the goddess lasted. All of them could hear each other in death as in life, for a hundred years they held on. They knew when Link awoke, sending messages and trying to grasp ahold of his mind-  
But he heard only silence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these be sure to check out my Tumblr, or read some of my other fics! I have other short works like this in my NaNoWriMo oneshots which are also posted here.
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
